


i'm spinning right now, (hope it don't last long)

by befourarc



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: F/F, Fluff, again when i say subtle yuyeon, and you gotta zoom in reaaal close, but like the focus is primarily soojin, i guess it's canon?, i mean like you need a microscope, just introspection and love, like... extremely subtle, no real plot to this tbh, one of those scientific ones as well, other members appear and talk, to see it, very subtle yuyeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25825102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/befourarc/pseuds/befourarc
Summary: shuhua falls asleep, soojin is left with the task of hauling her ass home.(aka, there's many things that soojin feels, but the only thing she can do is show it through her actions - and even then only in secret)(or to put it more simply: soojin bridal carries shuhua)
Relationships: Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Comments: 17
Kudos: 162





	i'm spinning right now, (hope it don't last long)

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by a prompt and it honestly got away from me at the end, but like... whatever.  
> heavy on introspective soojin tbh. literally mainly soojin. shuhua says 0 words in this except for calling out soojin's name which i think is very sexy of me to write in.  
> i hope you enjoy!
> 
> title: jeremy zucker - desire

Shuhua laid back, watching the street lights through the window and yawned. Comebacks were always tiring, especially since they woke up early and got home really late too, getting them only a few hours of sleep each day. Usually she’d grab a quick nap whenever possible, but today there wasn’t really any time to do that.

It was taking everything in her not to fall asleep mid-drive and the music from her headphones wasn’t helping. It was a soothing song, one from a playlist for night time drives specifically and it blocked out the noise from the rest of the car’s occupants who somehow still had energy.

Her gaze lazily moved to her members, who were also obviously tired yet still laughing. Sometimes it got to be too much for everyone, but usually the exhaustion was worth it since it showed their hard work and perseverance.

It didn’t take long for her to start watching Soojin - it almost came as naturally as breathing at this point. She was talking with Miyeon, quietly whispering and while she felt a slight annoyance at that, Shuhua was too tired to complain and instead continued slowly mapping Soojin’s face. No matter how many times she saw her, it never failed to make Shuhua’s heart stutter.

The melody in her ears, the dim lighting of the interior and the small smile Soojin sent to Shuhua when she noticed her staring was the last thing Shuhua remembered as she was ultimately lulled to sleep.

...

“Do you think we should wake her up?” Yuqi mused, looking at the peaceful form of Shuhua who had passed out half an hour ago.

Miyeon shook her head, “Let her sleep, I think today hit her rather hard.” it was said softly, so as to not accidentally wake the girl, even if the music coming from Shuhua’s headphones was an easy shield against that already.

“That’s good and all, but we’re almost home, so...” Soyeon joined in with a shrug, not looking up from her phone and cuddled in slightly closer to Yuqi, who blew at her face jokingly only to look away innocently as Soyeon sent her a glare. Unbeknownst to either, Soyeon’s glare softened and a small smile danced upon her lips at their play-fight.

Soojin looked over at Shuhua, who was incredibly adorable and for once quiet, and tried her best to resist the urge to play with the sleeping girl’s hair. She was soon distracted by Soyeon’s comment however and dragged her attention away from Shuhua, rolling her eyes at their antics and sighing, “Let her rest, we’ll just deal with it when we stop.”

The girls glanced around, Minnie wiggling her eyebrows to the rest of them and mouthing "No big deal.", before nodding and going back to what they were doing. The silence came back, with only quiet muttering sometimes appearing, but not managing to pop the bubble of calm and exhaustion that had cloaked the car.

Finally the car stopped, having reached the dorms, and it was soon filled with the sound of movement as each one got ready to get out.

Soyeon looked around and glanced at Shuhua who was still asleep, “I call not having to be the one who wakes Shuhua up.” she quickly put a hand up, which everyone immediately did too except for Soojin, who didn’t realise what was happening in time.

“What,” Soojin grumbled, annoyed at being the only one singled out, “Why me…”

“Next time don’t be so slow.” Yuqi stuck out her tongue at Soojin and grinned, before opening the doors and getting out the car.

Soojin narrowed her eyes, looking at the others who only giggled at her predicament and started to exit the car too, eager to get into more comfortable clothes and rest.

Miyeon was the only one who stayed back for a few seconds, as if sensing Soojin’s predicament, but the only thing she did was nudge Soojin and nod in Shuhua’s direction, “Just carry her home or something if you don’t want to wake her up.”

Maybe it was the night air, or maybe Soojin was too tired to argue with Miyeon or deal with a just woken up and delirious Shuhua, but eventually she did exactly that (but only after a few minutes of drinking in how calm and pretty Shuhua looked, even after an exhausting schedule).

It took a bit of fumbling, but thankfully Shuhua was pretty knocked out and Soojin managed to pick her up bridal style without waking.

It was slightly embarrassing and Soojin was glad the others had went on ahead of her, so she was the only one (excluding the manager) who witnessed herself doing this.

The night air was chilly, even for her, and she noticed Shuhua shiver, cuddling closer to her chest. Biting her lip for a second, Soojin wondered what to do, before an idea came to mind and she leaned back, taking the blanket she had been using earlier in the car. Covering it snuggly over Shuhua as best as she could, Soojin didn't rush so as not to juggle the occupant in her arms and instead walked slowly, cold puffs of air forming from her breath.

Thankfully the dorms weren't terribly far, because her arms were getting tired and Soojin didn't think she could carry Shuhua for much longer. She wasn't that heavy usually, but the completely relaxed and sleep-laden Shuhua was definitely not the easiest to carry.

As soon as she entered the dorm, she was greeted by a crowd of faces, who only laughed at her.

"Yeah yeah, I'm glad my misery amuses you all."

Yuqi made a thumbs up at her, teasing, "Great job unnie, you're doing amazing."

"Hey don't you think she looks like a knight or something." Minnie nudged Miyeon, who nodded dramatically in agreement, immediately starting to reenact a typical knight in shining armour episode.

The sound of a picture being taken had Soojin whipping her head to the source, only to find Soyeon holding out her phone with a smirk, "She's going to love this."

Soojin made a frustrated face at the group of clowns that seemed to have been put on this earth only to annoy her and glared, "Don't you dare tell her, I swear."

"Or what?"

About to answer, Soojin was distracted by Shuhua mumbling "Jinjin" and turning in her arms. She froze, scared to look down just in case Shuhua had woken up from the noise, but soon relaxed and let out a sigh of relief when nothing else came of it.

She looked up and shushed the others, who were still appreciating the sight of an unusually active Soojin. Huffing, she ignored them and marched to Shuhua's room, hearing a muffled "Whipped!" behind her and a slap on the back ringing through the room as she left.

For how dead asleep Shuhua was, she definitely knew how to cling, because even after multiple times of trying she still hadn't managed to lay Shuhua down in the bed. The younger girl just kept grumbling and cuddling her face closer, which only made Soojin's heart speed up and the only thing she could do was will it to shut up before it outed her somehow.

Slowly and carefully, one finger at a time, Soojin unwrapped Shuhua's hands from her neck (how they even managed to get there while she was asleep, Soojin had no idea) and eventually, with a lot of fuss, managed to get the girl onto the bed.

A few of them, including Shuhua, had wiped off their makeup while on the journey back, so there wasn't a lot Soojin needed to do. Instead, she deftly undressed her, trying not to linger for too long, and put on the night shirt the girl usually wore, before finally putting the covers over her.

Soojin sat down tired and breathed deeply, trying to settle her thoughts and heart. There was something so different about seeing Shuhua in such a vulnerable state and something inside of her welled up, as if wanting to shield and protect her from the rest of the world. Without noticing she leaned in, brushing a few hairs away from Shuhua's eyes and ran her fingers over an eyebrow and the slope of her nose before quickly pulling her hand away when Shuhua scrunched it and Soojin realised just exactly what she had been doing.

The peachy scent from Shuhua seemed to cling to her own body, but Soojin only smiled to herself at that, not needing to put up a wall against an empty room and hide what she was feeling or how her heart was racing at such a tiny detail. Sometimes it felt like if she stared for too long at Shuhua, Soojin would get dizzy and lose her sense of self. It was something that only Shuhua seemed to induce in her, a feeling of complete wonder and love that filled her lungs up, making it hard to breathe.

Soojin was sure that researchers and astrologers alike would come together just to figure out how Shuhua seemed to hold the whole galaxy in her eyes and universe in her body. It was like she had a pure heart that only radiated kindness and a passionate exuberance that never failed to light up every single corner, both in the real world and in the inner recesses of Soojin's mind.

Soojin felt like every so often she needed an anchor, just from how her world seemed to waiver and shudder when Shuhua was around, a natural phenomenon that there was no solution to, at least not one she had yet to find.

Eventually, she got up and left, not forgetting to close the door quietly behind her. Soojin only spared a few more glances, too many than she originally wanted, but too less than she actually needed, not that she’d ever admit it to herself.

**Author's Note:**

> if the characterisation or anything was off, do forgive me - i've literally known about them for 2 days.  
> don't forget to leave kudos and comments if possible. i appreciate any constructive criticism!  
> big thank you to oomf who proof read this for me (and actually got me into sooshu lol) u're the best!!!
> 
> follow me on twitter or dm me on it to scream about sooshu or other girl groups, i don't bite:  
> ol3monade


End file.
